Era Dorada de Hollywood
"Crecí en una pequeña ciudad escondida del mundo exterior, y las películas de los años 40 y 50 fueron como una ventana hacia el futuro... No se trata de nosotros, se trata de personas más grandes que nosotros, que viven más en el límite que nosotros: extraños cuentos morales, más que el teatro griego. Los individuos vencieron los problemas en lugar de simplemente sobrevivirlos, así que sabías que también podías hacer eso. Las personas que vimos en la pantalla eran más reales que las personas reales... Culturistas, héroes y heroínas, antihéroes, la cima del mundo, fuerza bruta, temas de salvación, ecos de Shakespeare y Esquilo. Esas películas tuvieron un poderoso efecto en todos los que crecimos con ellas." - Bob Dylan, hablando sobre las producciones fílmicas de la Era Dorada. thumb|240px|''[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) fue una de las producciones más representativas para el cine de Hollywood.]] La Era Dorada de Hollywood fue el segundo y mayor período en la historia del cine estadounidense que comenzó desde finales de los años 20 y siguió hasta mediados de los años 60. Hollywood, ya desde finales de los años 10, se iría convirtiendo, no solamente en sinónimo de cine norteamericano, sino también en el paradigma del cine institucional. Los grandes estudios cinematográficos como: MGM, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures, Universal Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox o United Artists, produjeron o distribuyeron muchas célebres cintas que todavía en la actualidad son aclamadas como: Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, Citizen Kane, The Wizzard of Oz, Stagecoach, King Kong, Fantasia, Psycho, The War of the Worlds, It's a Wonderful Life, Topper, The Jazz Singer, Some Like It Hot, The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The Spiral Staircase, Sherlock Holmes o Mary Poppins. Disney en la Era Dorada El estudio de Walt Disney, tras el éxito y la experiencia con los cortometrajes Mickey Mouse y Silly Symphonies, planeó la producción del primer largometraje animado estadounidense a todo color: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Para la época el experimento fue muy arriesgado debido a su elevado presupuesto y que los críticos creían que un largometraje de dibujos animados aburriría a la gente. Sin embargo, la película fue un enorme éxito y esto llevó a la producción de nuevos largometrajes animados como: Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo y Bambi. Por desgracia, debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y a que los anteriores filmes no obtuvieron la misma respuesta exitosa, Disney tuvo que realizar "películas paquete": Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time y The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, las cuales representaban una serie de cortos en vez de un largometraje entero. Afortunadamente, Disney logró superarse con el estreno de Cinderella, lo que llevó a la producción de los largometrajes Alice in Wonderland, Lady and the Tramp, Peter Pan o Sleeping Beauty. Cabe señalar que durante la Era Dorada Disney también produjo películas con actores reales como: Song of the South, Treasure Island, So Dear to My Heart, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Swiss Family Robinson, Babes in Toyland o Mary Poppins. Legado Durante la Era New Hollywood Disney prosiguió a realizar producciones musicales relacionadas con la Era Dorada como Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Cabe señalar que la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit transcurre durante la Era Dorada de Hollywood. Además existen series animadas, como Bonkers, Animaniacs o Tiny Toons, que constantemente hacen referencias y homenajes al cine de la Era Dorada. Citas "La gente cree que el cine tiene que ser, por necesidad, horizontal en su forma. Es decir, ir a muchos lugares y lugares. Eso no es así. Debería ser posible hacer una película interesante en un armario con la puerta cerrada. La idea es revelar la naturaleza y el comportamiento humano con los movimientos de tu cámara. Esto presupone, por supuesto, una historia interesante y personajes que vale la pena revelar." - Alfred Hitchcock, hablando sobre su opinión para las producciones fílmicas. Videografía thumb|left|200px|''[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[Pinocchio'' (1940)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[Fantasia'' (1940)]] thumb|left|200px|''[[Peter Pan'' (1953)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[Mary Poppins'' (1964)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[Sleeping Beauty'' (1959)]] Curiosidades *En la Era Dorada de la animación Americana se representaron en dibujos animados a muchos actores, músicos y cantantes de la Era Dorada de Hollywood como: Charlot, Kate Smith, El Gordo y el Flaco, Abbott y Costello o los Hermanos Marx. *Durante este período el cine y la animación estadounidense fueron categorizados como auténtico arte. Aunque ya desde el cine mudo que las películas fueron nombradas como el nacimiento de un nuevo arte. *El impacto de las películas de la Era Dorada de Hollywood influenció en otras célebres películas de diferentes países como: La Dolce Vita. Véase también *Era Dorada de la animación Americana (transcurre al mismo tiempo que la Era Dorada de Hollywood) *Disney Golden Age (los largometrajes animados de Disney en la Era Dorada). Nota: The Jungle Book y los cortos de Winnie the Pooh se realizaron después de la Era Dorada pero son considerados como clásicos de animación tardíos. *Lista de cameos en Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Era New Hollywood (sucesor) *Era Dorada de la televisión (muy vinculada a la Era Dorada de Hollywood) Referencias *http://www.elmundo.es/elmundo/2009/10/20/cultura/1256058416.html *http://www.eovideolevou.com.br/locacao/filme/assuntos.asp?ca=538 Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Disney Theatrical Films Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Disney Golden Age Categoría:Bonkers Categoría:Cortometrajes animados